


I Am What I am Because Of You

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agent Fury - Freeform, He's coming around to Director, I would like to remind everyone this is an AU, Like i would've written more on him if I'd continued, Peggy and Fury have a weird relationship, Post Strokes Peggy, Very brief description of violence, Very smidge, director peggy carter, mention of Steve, mentions of the winter soldier, older Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Prompt: what about Peggy and Fury? Like, did she hand pick him to replace her when she retired? Did she train him? Like, what’s their history or backstory?While Fury is one of the most stubborn headed agents Director Peggy Carter has ever met, she can't be too mad because she trained him to be this way.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Nick Fury
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 10





	I Am What I am Because Of You

Nicholas Fury had to be one of the most frustrated men she’s ever worked with. Not only did he undermine her orders but he wasn’t afraid to step up to the Director of Shield and tell her that she’s respectfully wrong. And even during one heated argument, he’d told her that maybe her old age was starting to catch up to her. And even worst, during one particular hard argument, he’d told her maybe those strokes she had a few years ago left some damage on her brain.

Those two times, Fury had walked home with a broken nose and was lucky that was the only thing she’d done to him.

And damnit, didn’t he know it.

While Fury was frustrating as hell, he wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Peggy had to admit a few of her orders had been out there, not fully understanding the situation, in the same manner, her men on the ground were. She wasn’t fed the whole situation, rather then bits and pieces that didn’t quite give her the same point of view, so she understood when he put her in her place those few times.

But mentions of her age? Her strokes? Uncalled for and unmentioned information that didn’t need to be said.

That being said, Fury made the hard calls that she’s seen no other agent made. She’s seen him make the wrong choices for the right reasons. She’s seen him deal with the consequences of his decision with no complaint, rather that was extra training the new agents that he hated to do or put on the bar until she was determined to have cleaned up his mess. Of course, both times he’d go behind her back to continue his job because it was the thing to do.

The worst thing about it? This entire worst thing about it. He reminded her of Steve when it came to speaking his mind. Maybe it was nostalgia catching up to her, but not even Steve was this hardheaded.

Maybe.

\--

“Who trained you, Agent?” Peggy sighed as she sat back in her chair, throwing back the last of her whiskey.

Fury laughed and rolled his eyes, tossing yet another folder onto her desk. There was quite the pile-up here of new recruits. “I think we both know the answer to that one, Director.” His eyes flash to hers and there was that smirk. “You did and you knew it. Hand trained me for whatever reason you deemed fit. Said you couldn’t trust any other agent.”

“I still don’t. Your skills in the military spoke to me, your career history, there’s something different about it that threw me off.” Or reminded her too much, either way, she made her choices and had to lie in her bed.

“Was there a point to this question?” He poured them both another one and threw his back before she had a chance to even pick up her glass. “You’re not the conversational type.”

“Then you don’t know me in the right company.”

“I’m afraid Stark Isn’t either – not anymore. Too focused in whatever the hell they’re doing in Stark Industries.”

“You know anything about that?”

“Jack shit as ever, not even my men can get a clue down there. He’s too good at hiding whatever the hell he’s doing and that’s bothering me. No man like that – nothing good comes out from him hiding stuff.”

Peggy hummed in agreement. It went without saying that Howard's hiding things never ended well. Half of Manhattan was still recovering from lost eyebrows at this point. “You’re right,” she sighed, closing a file with a disgusted noise. Something about the man’s juvenile history, she refused to hire people on with the history of past abuses. “There was a point to that question. We have a diplomatic meeting tomorrow in the UK.”

If Fury was surprised at that matter, he said nothing. He just closed his file and drained the rest of her whiskey from the bottle and left. Peggy had to admit as she watched him leave, she admired this young Agent with a full life ahead of him.

\--

Diplomatic meetings were the worst part of the job if you asked her. Technically Shield wasn’t supposed to be here, given the circumstances but they’d asked her to come so to keep the good faith, she did. And she supposed that’s where the problem began, trying to keep the good faith. She was no idiot, no fool to surprises, so when this turned to a surprise kidnapping, well, Peggy was not so fooled as they wanted to think.

It wasn’t easy taking down three men but she managed. She still had the skills, just a little slower in her age. The men were unconscious or dead on the floor, at this point she didn’t care. There was a stinging in her side from where a knife grazed her skin and all she wanted to do was get that stitched and curse out the idiot who scheduled this thing.

Where the hell had Fury gone?

She followed the backside of the man up to the rafters, cursing as she watched his hand-to-hand combat with nothing in his defense against a gunfight a masked man. _“Carter watch out!”_

Peggy barely had time to move out of the way before the bullet grazed her shoulder. If Fury hadn’t knocked the man down by tackling him, she would’ve been killed on the spot. She watched as the young Agent was kicked in the head by combat boots and a metallic arm was swung to pick him up by his throat, holding him over a drop that would, sure enough, kill him.

She hasn’t used a gun in weeks, but Peggy’s no stranger to it. She fired off all five rounds in the direction of the masked man, one bullet catching the metallic arm. It was enough to make him drop Fury, the man grasping the rafter before he was simply gone.

\--

“Are you okay?” Peggy asked, looking up at Fury while a medic stitched up the gash along her ribcage. Fury was worst for ware with a bullet wound in his shoulder and bruises forming on his throat, but beyond a new appreciation for his feet on the ground, he was better off.

“I should be asking you that, Director.” He cleared his throat and jerked his chin at the guy cleaning her wound, taking over for him. “I should’ve stayed by your side to protect you, as the plan was but I saw him coming for you. I take it you know him?”

“The Asset? No. He’s a goddamn mystery. Anyone who sees’s him is supposed to be dead. Why in the hell he didn’t finish just you and me off, I have no idea.” She paused as he caught a sensitive area, cursing slightly. “You did what you had to do. You made calls that no other agent could’ve. That’s why I brought you. I know in the end, you’ll get the job done that needs to be done. I know you’ll lead Shield into a solid, strong ground for the future to come.”

The agent paused as he applied the gauze, reading her stoic face before nodding his head. If he was surprised, he said nothing. Not that Fury ever had a damn thing to say. That’s what infuriated her so damn much. She couldn’t read him as much as her other agents.

“That I will, Director. Are you saying you’re giving up command?” His voice was soft, lips barely moving as he pulled her shirt down and stood up to wash his hands.

Peggy laughed at that. “Not quite so easy, Agent. You need some more training under your belt, I think.” She paused with a smile on her red lips. She held her hand out to him and gave a firm shake. “As of today, you’re Co-Director of Shield until I am satisfied that you can fully take over without…too much of a problem.”

Fury smiled and Peggy had to admire the rare sight on the handsome face. “I bet you I’ll be running Shield in no less than three years.” He paused for a second before shaking his head. “No, make it two.”

“In two years, Agent? Well, if anyone could do it, it might as well be you.”


End file.
